Lost Donna and Primo Nebbia Team-Up
by Split-Girl
Summary: Nana bore twins. Iemitsu gave his daughter away, only needing a boy. Years later, it came to bite Vongola in the ass when his son was a Rain. As for the daughter who's a Sky? Living in Tokyo as the adoptive daughter of a well-to-do family who somehow got involved with the supernatural through Sensui's actions. After a year, she winds up being found...now what?
1. Chapter 1

The Girl of Fire

Kumoi Miku was the adopted daughter of the Kumoi Family with her parents being Consultants, so they were very well-off and the closest they can get to 'being wealthy'. So she lives in a fancy house, but for all their wealth in the world, they could not have a child because both were in a staged accident that caused her foster mother to lose her reproductives to save her life. Said accident was because they pissed off their client's rival for being too good with their jobs and hired a hit for revenge. But the job and timing was so sloppy the perpetrators were caught in no time flat. But the damage was severe.

So Miku was among the adoptive children of the Kumoi Family.

Miku figured she's adopted because seriously, she looks nothing like her parents and older brother who also didn't look anything like them.

She has an older brother named Shugo who's 21, recently graduated and following their parents' footsteps as a consultant, and she was the youngest child, still in junior high school. She lived a peaceful, happy life with her foster family.

But she didn't want to be a consultant like her family. She wanted to be a celebrity. An actress or even a Voice Actor will do. Or perhaps, a model due to her looks?

She also hungered for something she couldn't understand much less know of it.

Like her brother, she was smart.

People often say that despite their misfortune, her parents had the luck of gods in adopting brilliant kids...and they didn't know until later, as they tend to adopt babies from orphanages. She too, was a baby when they took her from the orphanage.

She has shu-level grades every year, and was in the gymnastics club come junior high school.

But for some reason, she shuddered horribly in Midterms.

Why?

xxx

Namimori, miles away from Japan...

Reborn shot Sawada Yoshimitsu with the Dying Will Bullet for being a wuss in confessing to his crush...but it was blue flames that spouted out, not the expected orange flames of the Sky.

He quickly reported to Vongola Nono about the matter, and Reborn quickly flew to Italy 'for business'.

It was chaos in Vongola too...because Vongola is in danger of losing heirs unless Iemitsu gets his wife pregnant again...but the spirit of a certain melon chose that moment to speak up.

 **Nufufufufu...**

'Who's there?!' Timoteo demanded as mist flames manifested and the amused Primo Nebbia appeared, sitting in the air by his posture, with his staff by his side and sat like the aristocrat he was in his life.

 **Vongola still has an heir...but good luck finding her.** he said in a mocking, playful manner. **I'm displeased with the incompetence shown these past few years since little Daniela or is Vongola's end nearing?**

'What do you mean?' Timoteo gasped out as from his seat, Iemitsu was sweating.

 **Ask your fool of an adviser. He threw her away as soon as she was born after all.**

As if as one, all heads turned sharply to look at the blonde man who was clearly called out on his actions.

'Threw her away?' Reborn questioned.

 **As soon as his twins are born, he quickly put his daughter up for adoption, stating he only needs a son. He told his wife the younger twin was stillborn. Kind of callous, don't you think? His wife wanted a daughter too and she was very happy when she has such a pair of twins in one go, and here, the man she loves destroyed her hopes.** He said so dramatically as he showed illusions of events in the hospital, further driving nails in with a hammer with facts and the fact that Iemitsu was unrepentantly stiff when he told his wife that earned the External Advisor disbelieving stares. **How the lady cried when she was told her daughter was stillborn, even more when she couldn't have any more.** Daemon smiled in malicious glee. **As if Vongola having a Donna didn't matter when Daniela was a fiery, competent boss.** Daemon Spade purred as Timoteo looked at Iemitsu as if he grew another head, and Reborn's expression darkened. **She's currently living with a good family. Not saying where.** he said as he faded away. **This is your mess, you clean it up. I'm being generous with that hint as it is since you're such a pitiful generation of fools.** and he was gone.

'Iemitsu! What have you done?!' Timoteo roared. 'I want answers! NOW!'

Thus after grilling the man good, Timoteo suspended him from his post out of anger, and momentarily put Lal Mirch as boss to find the missing potential heiress lest Vongola collapses.

He couldn't trust Iemitsu with the job. Not anymore.

He was removed from his post as External Boss, and all his activities investigated while he was under tight House Arrest in Italy.

The reason for Miku shuddering, was because she felt eyes on her since...for the Primo Nebbia has begun watching over her.

xxx

In school, in Kazanegafuchi Jr. High...the uniform was an overall yellow-orange uniform over a white blouse and dark orange ribbon, and brown knee-high socks because he had a part in it.

Because the little one he watches over, was a Sky unlike her twin who was a Rain.

Might as well be appropriate. That tartan style was tasteless anyway.

At school, due to Miku being quarter-italian...when people say when two people of different ethnicity married, the genes turn out a good-looking kid? Well, they were right.

Miku was a really attractive girl as a result of her genes. She was popular for her looks and grades, just how he expected in a competent heiress.

But there were times she was often in deep thought, and times she was clearly dissatisfied with her life with something.

Her foster parents are wealthy, she lives in a fancy house, and has a good family with Miku being close to her foster brother in a playful relationship.

At any rate, she's more fun to watch than her twin who's now worthless in the ghost guardian's eyes.

xxx

Namimori, two days later...

It was arranged that Sawada Yoshimitsu ever forget that he is to be the Vongola Boss, but he would be groomed as External Advisor instead. With him being a Rain-type, he would be prone to more logical and actually good decisions for the good of Vongola, unlike his father who is really in hot water with the boss right now.

Reborn had the sucky job of informing the boy of a horrifying truth.

Yoshimitsu knew that he has a twin sister who died stillborn. It was why he and his mother often prays to a shrine in the house.

Only to get wind what his father had done, simply because having a daughter is inconvenient and he only wanted sons, nevermind his mother's wishes for a daughter.

'Your mother was happy to have twins, a boy and a girl. Your father himself destroyed it all simply because he's a sexist fool.' said Reborn in disgust. 'Your twin sister is in fact, alive and we're looking for her now. We're hoping she's really a Sky as it was implied by our...informant.' he sighed. 'My duty is to make a worthy External Advisor out of you, and for you not to be like your father.' he said. 'But should we find your sister one day...what will you do?'

'I...I don't know...forget me, think about mom!' Yoshimitsu exclaimed. 'She cried and mourned for thirteen freaking years! Think about it! There was a reason she dressed me in dresses when I was a toddler! Then suddenly we spring all this on her? That she's...' he sputtered in shock and horror, shaking his head at the conclusions in his head. 'We can't keep it a secret forever and you know it!'

'We know. We're wondering what to do too...then there's whoever she lives with.' said Reborn. 'She may refuse her heritage if she actually has a happy family. In her eyes, we're tearing her away from all she's known for our convenience. She would hate and despise us. And don't forget; its Vongola who needs her, not the other way around.' he sighed, 'And there's more complications I must educate you on...blame your fool of a sire for this huge, complicated mess. And don't worry about the monthly money, Nono will handle it for now. You and your mother will still be OK.'

xxx

In Tokyo...

Miku was oblivious to her family's ordeals, as she lives a normal life with her foster family.

However, she became involved with the supernatural when she started feeling ill during autumn, had a violent migraine and daily puking her brother rushed her to hospital frantically.

Apparently she wasn't the only one with the same sickness. Loads of people came in in fact!

'Sis, did you eat some weird street food?' Shugo asked his older sister worriedly.

'No, I doubt it...I only eat snacks after club and you know it.' said Miku, coughing up. 'This is nasty...its like someone's making a drum out of my brain and I went on a roller coaster ride after binge-eating! I hate this!' she whined, curling up in her bed.

'Sorry Miku but you already took pills, OD is bad, you know.' Shugo told his sister who was trying really hard to be comfortable.

'She's not the only one who complained of her symptoms.' said the nurse wryly. 'This is crazy...more than a hundred complaining of the exact same illness with no source to work on...some drank beer, juice, plain water, ate from good establishments, and your sister ate chocolates before this happened to her. The doctors were going crazy because there's no source for this bug. And even better, one of our own also caught the bug, Kamiya-sensei.'

'Oh great, the last thing we need is doctors themselves in the madhouse.' Shugo griped jokingly.

'Just to be safe, the Director decided that the patients will have to be purged to see if they'll stop puking eventually...'

'So, uh...?' Miku sweatdropped.

'You'll be made to take medicine to induce vomiting and laxatives to clean your inner plumbing. Maybe whatever it was will hopefully be gone sooner.' said the nurse sheepishly.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS?!'

From the hospital rooftop, Daemon was frowning.

An illness that caused massive numbers to suffer the exact same symptoms at the exact same time. And worse, the only legitimate successor also got the bug.

He'll have to protect her until she can protect herself.

Peachy...

Not only that, what's with these stupid bugs in here? Its disgusting and the town they live in is somehow isolated...in a sense.

The sky in Mushiyori alone is an eerie blood red with scarlet clouds and lightning flashes constantly, yet the people are oblivious to it. But outside the town, the sky is normal and no bugs...what's with this town? And somehow, slowly but surely, even ordinary people can see him, even asking him why he's in a weird costume!

He had to change his clothes as a result.

xxx

It took a week for suffering to end...but with an addition.

Miku can see.

She could clearly see spirits.

Even worse, she can't tell anyone or they'd chuck her to the loony bin.

Not to mention...she could feel.

She could feel emotions.

She can easily tell if anyone was happy, sad, angry, upset, grieving, scared, lying, hiding something...the whole package!

Shugo was worried even if she was out of hospital, and despite his forced smiles, was VERY AGAINST her going back to school until his nerves ease that she's really medically OK.

'Hey Shu-nii...do you know a psychic?' Miku asked all of a sudden.

'A psychic? What for?' Shugo asked her.

'D-don't think I'm crazy OK...' Miku stammered out. 'Slowly but surely...I'm seeing...things...' she shuddered. 'I want my sight shut off for good so I can go back to normalcy! I hate ghosts!' Shugo did a double-take. 'Do you know anyone who can help me? This is scary!' she complained.

Shugo had no idea what to say to that.

'Well...there's this too.'

Miku lit up a small fire with her finger.

Its a yellow-orange flame with a pale-orange center.

Shugo stared and took her hand to make sure its no magic trick by having a gadget and a wick string.

But the fire was really there on her fingertip.

'...I'll ask around in college.' he croaked out in dismay. 'You're a pyro and you're only 13...my god, we need an expert.' he sighed, pinching his nose in utter helpless incredulity.

'...I don't want to burn down the house either. Housing in Japan is expensive.' Miku griped. 'The sooner we find an expert the better, Shu-nii. I'm deliberately doing the candle trick for safety.'

'But, since when?'

'Since the headaches are gone.' said Miku. 'And I think we'll have a permanent houseguest soon.'

'Eh?'

'Come out now, even the normal humans can see you lately, you know?' Miku called out. 'And you've been stalking me lately!'

To Shugo's disbelief, a foreign man appeared in purple flames, wearing the latest trends in japanese fashion. 'You're stalking my sister?!' he sputtered defensively, coming in front of her immediately.

'Nufufufu...she's kind of special young man but I assure you I'm no ghostly pedophile. I'm married after all in life.' the man purred. 'Its just that something about her is magnetic I just can't help but stay near her considering what's up with this town lately.'

'Oh hell no don't tell my brother!' Miku cried hastily in utter freak-out. 'I'd rather he go with his normal life than deal with what we put up with!'

'Siiiis?' Shugo looked at his sister worriedly. 'What do you see in the town?'

'You're better off not knowing, believe me!' Miku shuddered as bugs were all over their house. 'That's why I want my third eye shut real bad! I want my normal life back!'

'I get it, I'll ask my buddies in college and ask if their other buddies know a psychic who can help you out.' said Shugo. 'Other than that, no playing with fire, alright? Housing in Japan is expensive!'

'Hai~!'

'Well, save some dinner for me alright? We'll be late in the studio to finish up our project for the Finals!' and he left.

'Better off not knowing eh?' the man mused.

'Who wants a world like _this_ anyway?' Miku huffed as in their eyes, the skies are blood red, pinkish and even black misty clouds in the sky, and bugs that look like aliens flying and crawling all over was a sight to them. 'By the way...notice anything different about yourself?'

'Yes...a lot of humans, not just psychics can see me lately.' he said. 'What about it?'

'First off, how old are you as a ghost?'

'Nearly 300 years now, why?'

'A ghost that's over 100 years old have 50% chance of becoming a youkai in Japanese lore.' Miku told him. 'You're gaining a corporeal body and the air of this youkai world is speeding up the process faster. Soon, you can eat and drink real food, need sleep like any living being would. But youkai age incredibly slow. How old were you when you died?'

'I was 26...'

'And you're stuck that way for a couple hundred years till you get killed again.'

Needless to say, the Primo Nebbia found his new situation...intriguing.

Living again...eh?


	2. Chapter 2

A:N- Ages

Kurama, Kido, Kaito, Yanagisawa- Freshman High Schoolers

Kuwabara, Yusuke- Senior Junior High Schoolers

Vongola 10th Generation- Freshman Junior High Schoolers

When the Ankoku Bujutsukai began, the 1st Stage began. By the time of the Semi-Finals, it was the Second Stage. The end of the Tournament, people began asking Genkai for advice. From here on will be the one month training, still the second stage until they meet the boys

* * *

The Psychic

Miku and her...new friend found themselves in front of a temple after getting off the bus.

'This temple...feels weird.' Daemon commented as they walked upwards.

'Well, Shu-nii did say Japan's strongest psychic deliberately chose this place to live in for a good reason.' Miku gulped. 'According to his friend, this place is Hallowed Ground. It feels neither good or evil. And ideal for building barriers to keep spooks with intent to harm out.'

'Heee...but this psychic of yours is ridiculously fond of stairs!' Daemon complained as up they went, but still more stairs. 'How many more?!'

'Well...until we get to the top I think?'

'Are you kidding me?!'

By the time they got up, both were terribly exhausted.

'Oh my! Are you from Mushiyori as well?' they looked up to see a beautiful young girl. Sure she was nice, but she emits a cool air about her that she felt like a living air conditioning.

'Well, you seem to get that a lot lately, ojousan.' Daemon told the girl. 'But...what are you and why do you feel so chilly?' he asked curiously. 'You emit a cool air.'

'I'm a Koorime.' said the girl nervously. 'I live here for my safety. I am Yukina.' said Yukina. 'Genkai-shihan is currently talking to a couple girls so after them, its your turn.' she chimed. 'Follow me.' she said as she walked away while carrying her broom. She led them to a small temple before excusing herself.

'I guess humans just gave them the name yuki-onna for convenience when their actual specie name is Koorime.' Miku mused thoughtfully.

'I don't see the difference really.' Daemon quipped.

'Well in folklore, Yuki-onna are cold-hearted, ruthless killers who lure men to their deaths in the icy mountains by their beauty and start up nasty blizzards or get them lost and still freeze to death. Yukina-san seems kind of nice and gentle for that sort of thing so I guess folklore got something wrong. But just incase, let's ask her if I got your case right.'

'I sure hope so since I miss the taste of food.' when three teenagers left the temple happy, its their turn to come in.

'Ojamashimasu.' Miku greeted. 'I'm Kumoi Miku and this foreign soon-to-be former ghost is my companion.'

'I'm Daemon Spade, an italian.' said Daemon. 'I've been traveling all over the world on my ghostly years but she feels that a certain situation in Mushiyori is making me alive again as a youkai.'

'She's right.' said Genkai, nodding. 'Ghosts have 50-50 chances but it depends on the reiki they possess and influence of youki. If too weak, they stay a ghost until they pass on. But if strong, they become a D-Class youkai, manifesting powers that reflects their personalities.' she said. 'What about you, girl?' she asked, looking at Miku.

'Uhm, I somehow became a pyro and I really don't want to see the visual horror affecting Mushiyori anymore.' said Miku as she snapped her fingers to produce fire in her hands. 'Is there a way to shut my sight off and training so I don't burn our house down?'

'Well, the important thing first, is to calm down.' Genkai advised her. 'Fear makes your powers go berserk and its mind over matter. In your case, your fears about your power will really happen as your powers will act based on your feelings. You fear burning your house down? That's _a self-fulfilling prophecy in the making_.' Miku gulped. 'Instead, since you can clearly call your fire at will, you can clearly control it from the get-go if you weren't afraid of it in the first place.' she said.

'I specialize in discovering and training powers in regards to Reiki-based powers but yours is pure flame. No reiki in it whatsoever. As for your reiki, you only have enough to see what's wrong with your town, and seeing apparitions. I can easily close it off but as long as there's something wrong with Mushiyori, you'll just end up in hospital again and reopen your sight, so closing it is moot.' she said as Miku's face fell. 'How many people before you asked me to close their sight now?'

'Awwww!'

'Anyways, go to Meiou High School and ask for a Minamino Shuichi. Outside school he goes by the name Kurama.' said Genkai. 'The kid is an acquaintance of mine and he knows a Fire Demon who can help you. He'll find him for you but the guy is antisocial. You'll have to have a decent offer to convince him to stick around for your lessons.'

'Nothing like sacrificing animals right?'

'Heck no. Something he'll find useful and beneficial. But I'm sure Kurama can pull a few strings.' said Genkai.

'Uhm, what's a D-Class?' Daemon asked her as he wanted to know about these classifications to know where he stood. He's a youkai now, so...

'There exists Spirit Classes created and designated by Reikai.' said Genkai. 'Reikai is a world of the in-between if you will. When the living die, their souls are picked up by their ferry girls who bring them to Koenma to be judged. Based on your actions in life, if you're a good person or a person who did many crimes but showed remorse in the end, you can proceed to reincarnation wherein you'll be wiped clean of your memories, and the clean soul sent back to be reborn once more as someone else and live a new life. But if you're an evil person with no remorse whatsoever, you're sentenced based on your actions, with the worst of the worst chucked to the Purgatory where you're punished for 10000 years, repeated for 10000 years until your soul ceases to exist. You're _deader than dead_.' she told the pair who looked highly-disturbed.

'Back to Spirit Classes...Reikai created that class system to determine the strength levels of youkai they could handle by their authority. But Youkai find this insulting as the S class category merely refers to demons they do not have the power to fight or stop and demons they consider S class range from simple foot soldiers to demons that are considered to be like gods. Obviously the God powerful upper S class demons do not like being put in the same category as their underlings.'

'The weakest class of all, the E-Class. Youkai of this strength aren't strong or smart but they are incredibly violent. However, their strength is just above that of the average human. Most humans who became Onryo and Yuurei, Makai bugs and Spirit World residents fall under this category. D-Class is merely an improvement of the E-Class by having supernatural strength and speed.'

'Hey, I'm intelligent, being a military officer in life!' Daemon exclaimed, highly-affronted.

'Well, most D-Classes were like that, its hard to find smart ones. The smart ones are the ones to ascend to C-Class.' said Genkai wryly. 'So that tends to be the general consensus.' she told the huffing man. 'Next is C-Class. They are those who got stronger from the indignity they once were by becoming smarter and survived long enough to gain power to reach this level. These demons are very common and are relatively abundant in both the Human and Demon worlds. Very few of them ascend to the B-Class. This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between the previous classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of demon that can be found in Human World, as any higher class can't pass through the Kekkai net between the human and demon worlds.'

'The second to highest class, A-class strength level are almost exclusive to Demon World while the Keikai barrier is up; the only exceptions are if a human attains this strength, a demon achieves this level in Human World, or if the barrier is destroyed and demons with this power can traverse to the Human World. However, compared to the power of an S-Class demon they are very weak; so weak in fact that they are used as mere foot soldiers by S-Classes they're subservient to. Finally, the S-Classes themselves. It is extremely rare for even an A-class to achieve this level, however it has been observed that a strong A-class could achieve upper S-class in less than two years. A single Lower S-class is strong enough to defeat a horde of five-hundred upper A classes by themselves with relatively little effort. These guys and E-Classes are the rarest classes to exist as E-Classes are so weak they die fast, and its rare for an A-Class to ascend to this level. In my youth, only 20 known youkai were able to reach this class.'

'Put an example on how powerful these guys are.' the illusionist quipped.

Genkai looked at him grimly.

'They can destroy Japan or Italy _on a whim, and wipe these countries off the map in one blow_.' Miku and Daemon froze. 'That's how powerful. Reikai does all it can to keep them away from Ningenkai or the devastation will be beyond control to clean up. Think on it.'

'Eek!'

'Well before you go, I'll teach you how to harness your reiki at least. It will be of help to you.' Genkai told them. 'Anything else?'

'Our town is in a really bad shape.' said Miku fretfully. 'At first its just bugs a month and half ago and our sky slowly became an eerie red. Then the foul atmosphere thickened to the point Daemon became a youkai, and our sky now is blood-red with yellow lightning across the sky and its hard to see with all these bugs around...and anyone who can see naturally can't tell those who can't. But I think in a short while...worser creatures will come for sure...I feel like that.'

'I see...I think I'll pay your town a visit soon since I have to answer numerous phone calls from people coming this week as well.' said Genkai. 'I'd like to see how bad it is myself.'

xxx

However, after visiting Genkai...

'Miku, I shall be your flame instructor.' said Daemon as they went downstairs. 'Because your fire is similar to the flames we've known back home. We call it Seven Elemental Flames of the Sky.'

'Eh?'

'I already know my power and I still have it in death.' Daemon explained. 'You my dear, are a Sky-Type Flame-User and I'm a Mist-type.'

Miku twitched.

'Something tells me this'll be a long story...'

xxx

At home...

'I see...so you'll be training while taking time off of school.' Shugo mused. 'Can't be helped but it sucks that even if you got your sight closed, as long as we live here, it'll be the hospital all over again for sure.' he shook his head. 'For now think positive like your new friend here. By the way...' he shoved a men's fashion magazine to Daemon. 'You stand out too much in your outfit!' he cried, eyeing the older man's military outfit that's so outdated. 'Use these as reference! We're in the 20th century for crying out loud!'

The two flame users sweatdropped.

'Well, that and get renting an apartment, our parents will be home in four days...I got a phone call from dad.' said Shugo. 'I just hope they won't end up in the hospital too.' he said worriedly as his foster sister gulped.

'Oh heck, what a time to go home!' she moaned. 'And our town is still in a bad shape!'

'Understatement of the year. By the way its your turn to cook today.'

'Hai hai...'

'Oh, make some for me since I want to see if I can eat actual food now that I somehow became alive again.' Daemon piped up. 'After evolving thanks to this weird atmosphere, I'd want to eat and sleep again.'

'For how long were you a ghost?' Shugo asked him.

'Try a couple centuries.' came the rue smile from the older man. 'A couple centuries of being unable to touch, sleep and eat anything.' the two siblings made faces at the mere idea that its a wonder this guy hasn't gone crazy yet!

'Ugggh!'

xxx

In an apartment downtown...

'This seems to be a good place.' Miku mused as its a pretty spacious 1LDK apartment. 'The question is how are you going to pay...?'

'No problem!' the illusionist smirked. 'I know how banks work and I can make my illusions last long enough. I can give fake money yet money will be added into the landlord's accounts so its the same as paying him while not spending a cent at the same time.'

'CCTV Cameras?'

'It works too.'

'Test it first. If it works in Italy, test out Japanese cameras first before you do that!'

'Yes yes. I'd like my own home rather than flitting around either.' with that, the Primo Nebbia set to paying for, and furnishing his own home while Miku trained on her own.

Meanwhile, after a week, Genkai paid Mushiyori a visit...

And in her mind, Miku's words repeated.

'Really bad shape...huh?' she mused as she walked around to determine how bad things are...before having her own ideas.

A month later, Genkai formulated a plan, and roped in five people into a game.


	3. Chapter 3

Preparing for Battle

'So kids, here's the deal.' said Genkai, with five of her hired goons present. 'Considering what I found out on my own investigation, an unlikely event happened which should not have in at least, a millennia more or two. Yet it happened in this era which means someone's responsible for your town's current mess.' she told them seriously, arms crossed.

'Someone's doing this?!' Kido Asato, a high schooler cried as the teenagers weren't too happy about the revelation.

'Yes. A tunnel to Makai is somewhere near this town.' said Genkai. 'I can't find it by myself as one; how strong are these guys? Two; how many are they? And three; what abilities do they possess. Thus my going alone, is suicidal especially now that I've weakened when I passed on my powers to my heir, Urameshi Yusuke.' this got the teenagers even more freaked out.

'Him of all people?!' Miku gasped out. 'What middle schooler and high schooler wouldn't know of him? He's the strongest delinquent in Tokyo!'

'And he's your heir?!' Kaito Yuu, high schooler choked in horror. Judging from the boys' reactions, the lone youkai among them wondered what the heck is the big deal with these guys.

'That's his social reputation but I got to know the kid better.' Genkai reassured them. 'He's a misunderstood kid with nowhere and no one...he only finds meaning in his life through fights, and made friends worth keeping for life through fighting. He was happier that way that he could care less what society thinks of him. When he found acceptance from these people, he's loyal to them to a fault and a good friend. To each, his own that him being my heir isn't so bad.' the teenagers exchanged looks.

'Not only that, we were all involved in an event called Ankoku Bujutsukai, an event held once every fifty years not long ago.' Genkai continued. 'A tournament wherein the prize is one wish per member of the winning team. We were the victors because we're still alive aren't we?'

'You mean its a literal death match?' Miku gulped.

'Between humans and demons.'

'Yikes!'

'Yusuke made friends there too.' Genkai chuckled. 'In makaian culture, respect is earned by your strength and sense of honor. I think he'll be at home there...and I gathered all of you here to test them and see if being winners went over their heads, and to prepare them for their next case...battling and defeating crazy maniacs who's building this dimensional tunnel.' she said seriously. 'First off, I'll tell you their personalities and abilities.'

'First off, Yusuke.' Genkai spoke, taking out a stolen shot of Yusuke. 'I did a thorough investigation of them. Having a no-show for a father and with his mother always off somewhere else, Yusuke has grown up in a very neglectful environment. He's short-tempered, impulsive, merciless and likes to intimidate those who are afraid of him. Underneath his bold, cocky attitude, he has a joking and kind nature. Yusuke has also had the bad luck of having to deal with so many cruel and despicable people at such a young age. This shaped him to who he is as you know him, but meeting good friends changed him for the better.' she said. 'He's a genius at fighting, but he avoids killing, only reserving that nasty honor for those truly despicable he can't ever forgive. And he has yet to murder someone actually. With mind games and trickery such as Kaito or Kido's abilities, he can be captured.'

'Next is Minamino Shuichi but we all call him Kurama for a good reason. His real identity is the gingitsune Youko Kurama, a formerly A-Class youkai who specializes in breaking and entry and thievery.' at the photo, Kaito choked.

'And he's my classmate in school?!' he squeaked, paling in fright. 'We competed in school who's Top One in academics!'

'He died in a fatal trap, but rather than pass on, he escaped to this world and reincarnated as a human, the classmate you know today.' said Genkai. 'He was originally a cold, cunning, calculating person but his human mother showed him kindness and humanity that he became loyal and attached to her. In fact, with her as his mother, he learned how to be human and humane.' with that, Kaito remembered how Kurama was like in school and he just can't believe it. 'However, anyone dumb enough to threaten his mother or blackmail him, we get to see how cold-hearted he can truly be. He is highly-intelligent and in this scenario, the most difficult person to beat in terms of mind and mental games.'

'Kuwabara Kazuma.' a picture of a boy with the face of a thug. 'He claims to be Yusuke's rival but sadly, he's not particularly bright even if they shared the same reputation. But unlike Yusuke he has a stable environment thus while being a delinquent, he is extremely loyal to his friends and has a very strict code of honor. He would do anything for his friends and for love as he has a big crush on Yukina, a koorime living in my shrine.' Miku and Daemon have an imagine spot in their heads, and both shook their heads at the same time. 'He can be clumsy, reckless, rude and is also stubborn, persistent, and also has a great sense of humor. He doesn't give up a fight, even if he's injured.'

'Lastly, Hiei.' a picture of a boy about Miku's age. 'Hiei prefers to keep his distance from others, so he often comes across as aloof and elusive. He has a rather cynical and even misanthropic view of the world around him, often belittling and mocking humans and their emotions and the significance they place on friendship and life. And while he is relatively taciturn, he occasionally squabbles with others. As a fighter, Hiei is very unbiased when it comes to his enemies. He shows the same degree of ruthlessness to his foes - regardless of age or gender. However, he has an honor code that prevents him from going all out against an opponent he perceives as weaker than himself.'

'To give you an idea, I obtained videos of the fights in the tournament so you can all create game plans.' she said, showing several tapes in a plastic bag. 'We'll watch in Miku's house, shall we?'

And so...

In the VS Rokuyoukai Match...they had their comments.

'Wow, Kuwabara's not too smart isn't he?' Miku croaked out. 'Even I can win against this Rinku kid!'

'No kidding.' Daemon drawled, not too impressed.

'Hey, while the fights are shown, it shows the Urameshi corner more often.' Kaito commented as there are times that the camera shows the other members talking among themselves.

'Well, Koenma's a little biased in recording, since he's the Team Owner.' Genkai snorted.

Next was Kurama VS Roto. Kaito was nervous about this one. At first it doesn't seem impressive...until he got angry.

'I guess we avoid anything he throws at us.' said Daemon thoughtfully. 'That rock he threw concealed a seed which is why those flowers bloomed.'

'Agreed!' the teenagers shuddered.

Hiei VS Zeru, a battle of flame users... 'Ah, a flame-user like me!' Miku gawked.

'However, he has resistance to flame and ice powers, so he's a bad opponent for you.' said Genkai. 'Plan well, Miku.' she advised. 'And also, make sure you don't get hit by black flames.'

'Black flames?' Kido asked,

'Yes. Incase he uses it. If you're hit, you'll just be ashes and no way to put it out.'

Lastly, Yusuke VS Chuu...its an all-out brawl fist-fight. They all stared, speechless.

'I cannot believe such stupid people existed.' Daemon commented dryly.

'You and me both, but its what earned him respect.' said Genkai. 'Next tape, VS Ichigaki. Its a bit nasty...'

And how, they all thought when they watched it. In fact, it showed what truly happened to the three fighters that they had to be rescued by Genkai.

'Er, that's you?!' Yanagisawa yelped as they gaped at young Genkai onscreen. And she's beautiful!

'Well, using Reikohadou temporarily regenerates me to an age when I'm at my strongest. That was when I was 24 years old. Next tape!'

VS Mashoutoukai...Kurama VS Gama first. Apparently, making Gama bleed was a bad idea and Kurama paid for it big time, even if he won two fights while being invalid...and his third fight wasn't even a fight at all. One pissed-off Yusuke avenged him...and then he got his second friend in Jin. And when Kuwabara fought Risho...he was supposed to lose, but he saw Yukina somehow...

VS Ura-Otogi...

Hiei fought the most due to dice-drawing. He killed Makintaro in one shot, had trouble with Kuromomotaro, and when Ura-Urashima VS Kurama came...they all saw Kurama's true form as a youkai.

'He's so pretty!' Miku gushed out, squealing like a fangirl.

'That plant on his arm is not!' Kaito yelped, because Kurama controlled a tree that can spit acid that can even melt bone! 'I can't believe what I'm seeing! No way!'

Next was Shishiwakamaru VS Kuwabara that didn't last long, and there was a dispute when Genkai's name was drawn...and there was a dispute until they had a little help from Toguro himself, and Genkai proved that she was the beauty from before.

And they saw that Shishiwakamaru was in fact, the best fighter of the team. The rest were morons.

Finally, the Finals...this was what spooked even the hardened Mist the most. It was the hardest fight of their lives. Kurama lost, Hiei won, Kuwabara barely won and Yusuke barely survived Toguro.

'Now you have an idea of how they work.' Genkai told her 'hired mercenaries'. 'Shall we begin? We'll begin at 11 pm tomorrow night so that's enough time to formulate your plans after the boys kidnap Yusuke as planned after school.'

'Yes ma'am!'

xxx

'Nee, what are you gonna do to them tomorrow?' Miku asked Daemon in her bedroom. 'I have my ideas.'

'Oho! I just got the thing.' Daemon smiled. 'I will be the final boss, so to speak.'

'Hummm...well, you're the adult and most experienced after all...I'll have my ideas tomorrow I guess. Its my first time fighting too I'm kinda nervous.' said Miku sheepishly. 'Well, our job is to bring them down back to earth after a little high in winning a tournament before we can deal with our big problem. We'll have to be very crafty. Our biggest problems are clearly Kurama and Hiei.'

'Yeah. We'll have to plan hard for our stages.' Daemon agreed. 'I'll go back to my flat.' and he burst in indigo flames.

Miku went to rummage her closet for something to wear for the big event. As a gymnast and acrobat, and combined with her abilities, she's easily as fast as Hiei herself, just without his veteran expertise in battle. After all for a newbie, their lucky cards can only take them so far.

xxx

X Day...at the House of Four Dimensions...

'Wow, you guys really caught him!' Miku gushed out as the trio happily led Yusuke in. 'Its _that_ easy?!' Yusuke twitched as a bunch of high schoolers, one kid and one adult are in on this!

'What're you guys planning?!' Yusuke demanded hotly.

'You're in no position to ask as a hostage.' said Yanagisawa wryly. 'Your fault for screwing up.' Yusuke angrily gritted his teeth furiously at his situation.

'Well, I'll go to my stage with this guy.' said Kido, pointing backwards with his thumb and Yusuke being under his control, copied his gesture by force. 'It'll be a long wait for those other guys so we'll relax for the time being.'

'Move on then.' said Miku. 'We'll have him sweat it out for being a biiiig dummy!'

Yusuke can only helplessly sputter, furious with himself.

'Well, you're on your way to being a scary lady, Miku.' Daemon said approvingly.

'I still can't believe what you told me a month ago.' Miku harrumphed. 'But know this...I may be your tenth boss, but I also will not give up the family I have known and loved all my life just for the convenience of others. I may have a biological family but why have feelings for people I've never even known or met? As for that man you say is my father?' she chuckled darkly. 'The Vindice won't hold it against me if I kill him, right?' she asked him darkly.

She was abandoned simply for being the wrong gender and the man only wanted a son for the mafia, disregarding his own wife's wishes of having a daughter.

'Its Internal Strife.' Daemon shrugged. 'They don't butt in if its such a case and right now Vongola's a right mess due to his deed while working on finding you.' the first Mist quipped. 'I have seen their feelers in this town as well, but lucky us the atmosphere of Makai is somewhat concealing us.' he said. 'But once this case is over...you have little time left till you're forced to either Italy or Namimori under the Sun Arcobaleno's orders.'

'Ugh.' Miku rolled her eyes. 'I'm in for a fight over my freedom now...yeesh. I like to make them sweat a bit. Make them so damn desperate and irritated because of his actions that they'll take it out on him, that Vongola is in danger of going extinct because of his stunt, nevermind that my twin can father more heirs.' she told him coolly as her eyes glowed amber. 'If they want food, work for it!'

The older man snorted.

Then again, its their fault. Miku was such a treasure.

She's beautiful as a result of mixed ethnic genetic mixing, academically competent and good in sports. However, due to what she is, she avoids socializing subconsciously and instinctively as they 'weren't right' for her.

Her older foster brother Shugo she has a close bond with. Shugo was a Rain-Type being a supportive, level-headed brother but of course, Miku didn't want him in their world for his own good and the fact that she loved him enough not to get him into it. She'll only take people willing to go with her into it.

Then there's him. He has a Sky whom he followed but left out of anger and frustration. So he deliberately broke their bond and ousted him as leader in hopes of building Vongola to his beloved's image and ideals but in his fit of rage he went about it the wrong way, something he realized when Daniela took the mantle and her ideals reminded him of Elena so he subtly aided her. Too bad upon her retirement from illness and went home to her parents' house with her guardians, Timoteo was more of a businessman into taking what profits and what doesn't...and when Daniela got wind of it, she angrily tore him apart verbally, ruining her hard work. However, she died after yelling at him because of her illness combined with stress, traumatizing the late-40s man at the time, thus he tried to continue where she left off of. His mistake was Sawada Iemitsu years later that Daemon left Vongola to self-destruct while keeping watch over the bloodline.

When little Miku was abandoned nameless, he watched over her as he knows where the other twin was anyway...and she has Sky Flames. When he checked on her twin Yoshimitsu, he was a Rain, thus he stuck around Mushiyori more to guard the young Sky given a name by her foster parents.

It baffled him how a man full of arrogance and hubris like Sawada Iemitsu sire twins who are so different from their father. Perhaps Nana's and Miku's foster parents' traits won over his that unlike their father, they were decent human beings in their upbringing? His true Sky was Elena. He only followed Giotto because of their shared ideals and hopes and her death devastated him.

And as a youkai while still having his powers over normal and real illusions, he lost his ability to access his flames and in its place, was youki. He cannot harmonize with a Sky anymore. He can't even conjure his flames thus he uses illusions of flames instead. He also retained his ability of teleporting anywhere at will back when he was a ghost.

Perhaps after this, he'll try finding a future for himself on the other side, now that he's alive again and has the lifespan of a youkai.

But he'll surely miss Harmonization. Miku was a wonderful Sky. She was a carefree girl her age, but gained the necessary edge in their one month of training together, and had the same standards his fiancee and Daniela had. A wonderful mix.

For now, she'll really make Vongola weep desperately.

Ladies should not easily cave into men after all. This isn't the 18th-19th century.


	4. Chapter 4

Detectives and Mafiosi

Namimori...

Yoshimitsu winced as Timoteo had to be blunt and frank to his mother what her husband has done, devastating her as she mourned her lost daughter she would have named Amane for thirteen years, only to learn she was lied to and was abandoned elsewhere! She was livid and furious that she didn't know her husband as much as she wanted to believe.

That, and his father is now in the doghouse for causing the family business trouble as Nana learned all about the Mafia and how it works, further freaking her out if not for the steady dose of Rain Flames Schnitten doses her with to stay calm and not go into hysterics, thus enabling her to listen and think calmly when Mafia 101 began, and why they need his sister as its bloodline based with a specific trait needed for inheritance. And Timoteo's getting old he cannot hold the fort for long anymore and all his sons are murdered without them the wiser. And Iemitsu is in charge of CEDEF, the Intelligence Arm of Vongola so they're investigating several years back during his term for...further transgressions if ever.

They need to find out if his sister is a Sky otherwise everything's all lost...and hopefully his sister's alive.

They tracked down the Orphanage she was abandoned to, to get ahold of her foster family. But the thing is, the parents work abroad as Japanese Salaries are underwhelming yet its 'proper manners' to do 'uncompensated overtime' that got the Italians choking at 'how cruel Japan is'!

The parents are Kumoi Tsukasa and Tomoko. They have two foster children, Shugo and Miku. Miku was the nameless daughter Iemitsu had abandoned in the orphanage, simply telling the caretakers to 'name her whatever', and his callousness was shocking that the caretaker wondered 'Who the hell married that man? They're stupid!' which was a slap to Nana's face.

Miku's name, meant 'beautiful scarlet'. Shugo was 'vermilion protector'.

The parents clearly have a THING for red...and they live in Mushiyori Town.

So the whole family went there but...

'Holy macaroniii?!' Bouche freaked out.

'Bouche?' Timoteo frowned at his guardian's reaction.

'Timoteo, we have a problem.' said Reborn stiffly. 'It seems only Bouche and I can see what the hell is wrong.'

'What are you seeing?'

'Bouche, show everyone what the hell's our situation.' Reborn instructed. With a shudder, Bouche did so.

The ninth generation and the Sawadas were terrified.

'Nobody else notices what's going on.' Bouche stammered out. 'These things crawling on them, even going in and out of their ears and mouths...'

'And neesan lives here?!' Yoshimitsu choked out.

'She's probably none-the-wiser.' Reborn frowned. 'Hopefully. Sooo do we proceed or not?'

'None of us can see without illusion help and even then, too much exposure will result in Illusion Poisoning.' Timoteo spoke for the Sawadas. 'We go together.' and so they went for the address of the Kumoi Family. They live in a rather uptown area.

/Yes, who is it?/

'Are your parents home? We wish to talk to your whole family.' Nana spoke out.

/Ah, they went back to Europe and I'm about to leave for College. Nobody'll be home after that./

'Then when can we go back?'

/Tomorrow morning at least but don't be beyond 12 noon./

'Drats.' Yoshimitsu tsked. 'Nobody's home today.'

'It can't be helped, we came at a bad time.' Timoteo shook his head as they went back into their limousine to go rent a hotel room where they'll stay for the time being.

However, Reborn went out on his own to do town-mapping.

"This, is horrible." he thought darkly as this town, is all messed-up. He looked into police reports first.

There was an incident of people falling ill at the exact same time with exact same symptoms of violent migraines and vomiting. Yet none of them got into contact with 'bad substances'. Studies of their bodily fluids came up blank as well.

He went with that and Miku was among the patients in Daikyo Hospital where she was taken to.

He copied these files using Leon and went further on his investigation. He snuck into the Kumoi Residence...and there's lingering traces of Miku's Sky Flames...that are ridiculously pure, she was clearly self-training in her bedroom.

Upon obtaining something and erasing his presence, he quickly went back to the hotel.

'Where have you been?' Yoshimitsu asked him as Reborn came back.

'Investigating.' said Reborn flatly. 'A month and week ago, about 600 Mushiyori residents fell ill at the exact same time with the exact same symptoms. Violent migraines and vomiting. Miku was among these patients.' he told everyone. 'Nobody knows what was going on as laboratory tests came up blank, their patients are clearly suffering yet lab tests showed absolutely nothing. No bacteria or virus or body anomalies yet they were puking something.' he said. 'Then recovery was about the exact same time too which was uncanny. This may be related to the situation of this town somehow.'

'My god...a plague no doctor in this town can answer?' Nana gasped out.

'How can they? No lab test or scans showed anything.' said Reborn. 'It got them on a tizzy and they triple-checked their equipment, all normal.' the italians gaped at Reborn who took out files from within his tiny chameleon's insides when he turned into a suitcase. 'And not only that, Miku has Sky Flames. Somehow, she awakened and is self-training as her bedroom is saturated with her powers. The question now is where is she because she never went home so I'm of the mind to ask the brother tonight. I know his school schedule. He chose a nighttime schedule for his college classes, not a daytime one. His leave is 10 pm.'

'Then we can see him tonight instead of tomorrow?' Yoshimitsu asked hopefully.

'Baka-yoshi, young men and women at his age tend to go home very late.' Reborn drawled. 'Everyone in this room but you, went for nightlife fun when we were once his age. That means bar-hopping, disco dances and nightclubs which explains why he wants us to meet him tomorrow.'

'Awww!'

'Well, even I did that fourteen years ago dear.' Nana giggled. 'You'll understand someday. College is the most stressful period of one's education so young adults take it out on nightlife.' her son just sulked.

xxx

Elsewhere, in Tokyo...

Miku's turn to meet the tantei came up.

'Humm...you guys are lucky Kurama-san is with you _or you're dead long ago_.' she giggled as Yanagisawa led them into her room. 'Thank him for your survival since while Kaito-san isn't a fighter, his power makes him an A-Class threat, you know? Then again most youkai and beings aren't meant for mental and psychological warfare anyway.' her words caused Botan to flinched, while Kuwabara and Hiei are clearly none too happy.

'We've learned that the hard way.' said Kurama coolly as they wondered what to expect from a young girl. Clearly half-jap by her looks, with long brown hair tied into two low ponytails, and wearing a blackish-red metallic dress with thick yellow trim on the collar, sleeves, waist and the hem of her short skirt. She also wore red-violet stockings, and black boots. On her wrists were thick yellow cuff bracelets and a dark pink pair of fingerless gloves. 'Now then, what do we expect from you?'

Miku smiled.

'Humm...you'll be moving around a lot I guess!'

And how, as she fired rapid-fire, hi-speed fireballs at them that materialized out of nowhere.

'Eek!' Botan freaked out as she tried to run out of the room by using the door behind them but its already locked! 'Its already locked!'

'Holy smokes! Uwaaaah!' Kuwabara cried as this resulted in him and Botan being taken down, being the slowest of their group. Kurama and Hiei had a lot of trouble, using all they had to dodge her assault as openings are getting less and less and the bullets are getting faster and faster.

Especially when fireballs turned into fire tentacles waving around like mad!

"This is bad, I'm using all I had to evade them all while getting little injury..." Kurama thought as he looked at Hiei who was getting cross and crosser by the minute because he was just as bad off, and he's their fastest! She's clearly here, to be his obstacle if Kaito was his.

'These tentacles are getting bigger and bigger!' Kurama exclaimed.

'I can do anything I want you know?' Miku chirped. 'Saa, dousuruno?'

'I've just had it with you!' Hiei growled as he forced his way through, but got to a fire barrier. 'Gh!'

'Not that easy~!' Miku sing-sang childishly before smiling menacingly. 'If you can't survive me, forget surviving the next room! Blame your own negligence!' and she intensified her attacks that Kurama and Hiei were getting dangerous damages now...because the tentacles that are thick as pipes somehow got spikes!

They knew they have to end it soon!

It was a struggle for them both to get near her as Kurama used his own body to grab her, nevermind the injury he got as he covered her eyes and mouth with his hands. 'Hiei, now!' Hiei struck a sharp jab in Miku's stomach, knocking her out.

'Troublesome onna.' Hiei spat as Kurama gently put Miku on the floor after frisking her for her key...or so he thought. There's three keys and four doors. And he stole a key from Yanagisawa so they have four keys to all four doors.

'Ah, you beat Miku-chan. That's miraculous for you since she's our fastest.' said Yanagisawa with a grin. 'Your next job is that all of you will individually take a door...and good luck surviving the next guy. As Miku-chan said if you can survive her, you can survive him...probably.' he shuddered. 'Think of him as the final boss to your princess.'

'Hmph, like hell he is.' Hiei scoffed as Kurama snorted while using herbs on himself and Hiei's injuries for faster regeneration.

'Be seeing you!' and Yanagisawa shut the exit door, leaving Kurama to wake up Botan and Kuwabara.

'You two OK?' he asked as the two got up.

'It definitely felt like somebody shot us metal balls for bullets.' Kuwabara winced. 'But what the hell happened to you guys?!' he sputtered as Hiei and Kurama had far worse.

'Let's just say the longer we took, the worser it got.' Hiei scowled.

'Oh heck, if we got someone like her, I hate to imagine the next one!' Botan cried as she used her healing powers on the two of them. 'I'm no Genkai-shihan but I can still heal at least!'

Next room while Kuwabara was switched out?

It was Makai!

'What the?!' Kurama gasped out as he and Hiei saw the familiar scenario of their home world.

 **Nufufufufu...** a man's smooth, deep voice echoed everywhere as a hole appeared out of nowhere and several youkai came out of the hole. **You're not getting to Urameshi-kun so easily...not without surviving my army first...**

'Come out wherever you are! I've had it with you!' Kurama winced as their last stage still annoyed Hiei. He's irate!

 **Ohya? Are you in a place to make demands? Know your situation more, chibisuke.** came the snicker as the youkai that fought them all, are all frighteningly fast and strong fighters. 'Kuwabara' ran around with Botan, avoiding fights as much as possible.

'This is getting too much for me!' Botan wailed. 'Kuwa-chan do something!'

'I wish! My rei ran out on me when I used Suzuki's Sword of Trials! I haven't a drop on me!'

'No way?!'

"Wait a minute!" Kurama and Hiei froze while fighting their own problems.

Indeed, Kuwabara has no power. He was now a mere ordinary human in their radars. That means he shouldn't be able to see much less feel the obstacles they're dealing with.

That means the Kuwabara with them is a fake.

Not to mention, they're in a mansion yet somehow Makai is here?

Its not that easy to go back home much less drag a dimension here which means...

"It's fake!" both thought in realization as they decided 'Screw the army!' they both headed to the source of this fake world... and stabbed with their sword/grass blade.

It was a foreign-looking young man who appeared and choked from the injury.

'Koff...you figured it out eh?' he wheezed, blood coming out of his mouth from coughing it up.

'We were shocked at first but reality hit us eventually...and we certainly can't believe its this easy to go back to Makai so illusions are the only option left.' said Hiei as they removed their weapons. 'You're certainly our toughest opponent. Illusions they may be but they definitely felt so real.'

'Heh...' Daemon chuckled. 'Well, congrats on your victory but all is not it seems.' he said. 'Go and take your prize...though you might not like what it is. Not that I care, I just did my job.' and he disappeared and the scenario vanished, becoming a room again. A key was left behind too.

xxx

Miku woke up from getting punched and found herself carried by her mentor. 'Ah, they got you too huh?'

'Mm. Not too shabby...while I can understand Kurama, that Hiei is younger than me.' said Daemon approvingly. 'I guess we can leave this world in their hands.' and they went home to his apartment for a nice nap.

Next morning...

At home, Miku prepared to dress up for battle despite wearing civilian wear and then getting lunch ready when she felt a presence by her windows.

She lashed her fire whip and it was dodged...by the Sun Arcobaleno himself. Reborn.

Daemon warned her of this.

'Nice one, Kumoi Miku.' he said. 'No, Sawada Amane.' Miku frowned at him slightly while maintaining a stoic expression.

This means that Vongola found her through this man.

She flared her full force at him in warning, that he's not welcome in her home. 'You're confusing me for someone else, not-child. Leave.' she stated coolly, her eyes glowing bright orange.

'No we don't.' said Reborn, but he didn't expect several fire whips lashing at him in impressive speeds...and even turning it into a whip blade.

'...you've overstayed your welcome, not-child.' said Miku. 'Leave or I'll flood this room with my power without burning my house down. Don't test me.'

'At least listen to me first.' said Reborn with a sigh as this girl sure is difficult. 'Our group wishes to talk to you specifically. Your brother gave us no more than 12 on our arrival for some reason so we are here.' Miku stared at him before sighing.

'You're not lying at least. If you were, you're dead by now. And for the record, I am Kumoi Miku.'

'...we have a long explaining to do.' Reborn sighed as Miku went to the gate to let his group in. A bunch of old men, a woman and a boy her age.

And so...

She poured them tea.

'Niisan agreed to talk to you and yet the moron is passed out upstairs, drunk. Honestly...' Miku sighed in exasperation before sitting on one of the armchairs.

'Actually, we're truly here for you.' said Timoteo. 'Please hear us out?' he requested hopefully. 'By the way, you clearly fought Reborn.'

'I don't trust any supernatural beings at this point who are not allies.' said Miku coldly.

'...do you know what's wrong with your town, Miku?' Reborn asked her. 'Only Bouche and I can see it, they can't. What's with this...foul atmosphere?' he asked with a frown.

'...you can see what's wrong, huh?' Miku sighed. 'It began a month ago when I fell ill in hospital with violent migraines and vomiting. Suddenly, my whole world changed. The sky became blood-red. Yellow lightning across the sky. Bugs you'd see that belong in alien fiction. And humans who are clearly bad-natured are made stronger by these things upon possession the police are hard-pressed to throw them behind bars.' she shook her head. 'I asked niisan for help since what you call my third eye opened. I can see what people can't see. And I can use flames all of a sudden and one other, this power given to me by the foul influence of this atmosphere.'

'I, like many others, consulted Genkai, Japan's leading expert in the paranormal and a powerful psychic.' Miku continued. 'But as much as she wanted to help me close my sight to go back to normal life, I'll just end up in hospital for another painful awakening again so she advised me how to control my powers instead. And one month later, starting two days ago, she gathered a few others, including myself, painting a grim picture. She found out what happened and it doesn't look good at all.'

'What's going on with this town?' Coyote asked her.

'Some bastard is using dark powers to open a tunnel to Makai. There are four stages before all hell breaks loose and the end of human civilization as we know it.' said Miku darkly. 'Two months ago was the first stage...wherein the foul atmosphere contaminates and stagnates the part of the human world near the opening tunnel, and bugs and low-class youkai can freely flourish here. The second stage was back when we all fell sick, and awakened psychic powers. Third stage is when E and D-Class youkai come here and thrive. By the Fourth stage...wherein the tunnel reached a diameter of 2km, B-Class youkai can live here, and that pretty much spells doom as not many humans have the power to handle B-Class.'

'Let's put it this way...this not-child is an A-Class human from the powers he's got even though his rei abilities fall short. His rei levels is only enough to see these damn spooks, just like Bouche-san. Therefore we are sooo dead meat.' Miku glanced at Reborn and Bouche. 'A human must be at least a B-Class in rei abilities to battle or lucky enough to win against one. And as far as I know, there's only one B-Class human in this world and this person is still inexperienced in his newfound levels.' she sighed.

'So right now, we are very busy finding our culprits before we get to the Fourth Stage so we'll only deal with a D-Class invasion which is our most ideal situation. I have a feeling that whatever you're here for, is so complicated and will take forever but human world's survival is more important than what you want of me. What you want of me is _worthless_ compared to billions of lives on the line.' she stated seriously.

The ninth generation balked while its hard to swallow that indeed in the current situation, Vongola's heir crisis is worthless compared to the crisis Miku and her allies are dealing with.

Nana and Yoshimitsu choked as what they wanted, a long-lost family back sees their situation as worthless compared to the disaster at hand so their feelings were mixed with hurt and something else.

'Who is working on your side?' Timoteo asked her, sensing that Nana and Yoshimitsu are deeply affected by her words. To them, it meant that to Miku, their hopes of family was worthless to her.

'Sadly, only a couple of people.' Miku sighed. 'Reikai only mobilizes its Special Defense Forces if shit truly hit the fan and they answer to Enma-Daio, not to his son who we answer to. He doesn't have the authority to move those guys. Well, if we failed, you'll know it in a nasty way before you yourselves die.' she said softly as she stood up. 'I'm going to meet the others now. And writing down your last will is irrelevant if we fail. What's the point?'

Yeah, what's the point if no one alive is left to inherit anything?

'We'll wait.' Timoteo agreed grimly. 'How long?'

'Within three weeks. This means we have that long left to live.' said Miku grimly. 'If the hole expanded beyond 2km, even A-S-Class youkai can get in here. Supposedly one of them gets in here...if its an A-Class, they can wipe large chunks of land...but if an S-Class gets here...its easy for them to wipe small countries off the map and work their way until the extinction of Earth's Ecosystem, leaving it no more than destruction and a sea of corpses. We are now determining three things. Who's the boss? How many are they? What are their abilities? Right now the hole is 1.3 km wide. We have to make it within the three-week deadline somehow. If the hole reached 2km, it'll be impossible to close even with Reikai's resources. For now, leave and enjoy what little time humanity has left.'

Those were her words.

'Then...on my request, let Reborn stay with you at least.' said Timoteo. 'He will be of help to you in other ways as well as our eyes and ears to the situation.'

'Fine, but with his weak Rei powers, he better leave youkai fighting to us.'


	5. Chapter 5

Unusual Companion

In the hotel...

Nana broke down, crying, face on her hands.

'Jiisan...three weeks left to live if they failed and neesan said everything else that wasn't her mission is worthless...what about us?' Yoshimitsu croaked out, devastated. 'She doesn't know who we are to her. Mom's her mom and I'm her twin brother...kuso! None of this would have happened if he wasn't a dick! We could have grown up together oblivious to all this!' he swore, angrily punching the wall.

'...we can only hope for the best kid.' said Ganauche, pale-faced despite speaking in a deadpan manner. 'Nobody likes this either. And we certainly didn't ask for bastards to try to do armageddon just because they could for shits and giggles. Let's just hope your sister's team succeeds.'

'This'll be a long three weeks and we can't disappear from Italy for long.' said Visconti. 'Tim, your call.'

'...let's bring Nana and Yoshimitsu with us, and put them in a safehouse.' said Timoteo. 'If the worst happens, Japan will be under quarantine no doubt, they'll be unable to leave Japan if the worst happens. Let's take them to safety.'

'But what about Reborn and his role as the Sun Arcobaleno? If he dies...' Timoteo looked ill.

'...I don't have an answer to that...for now, we just don't tell him.' he said in utter defeat. 'Japan being quarantined to prevent an outbreak is a certainty if the worst happened. And we can only save a few people which makes it worse. We're leaving.'

'Just like that...?' Yoshimitsu croaked out helplessly.

'Just like that. Coldhearted as it sounds.' said Timoteo sadly. 'Amane also made a coldhearted decision, disregarding all she knew, even her own life just to change our fates even if it means her own death along with her companions. Its something you'll understand someday when faced with a terrible situation. Goodness knows we old men lived through it too. We're just like cockroaches too stubborn to die, is all.'

xxx

And so...

'Ohya ohya, you seem to have a plus-one on you, Miku.'

Reborn did NOT expect to see Daemon Spade of all people in this town. That, and they know each other which means Daemon knew all along where she was and has been watching over her.

'Can't be helped. They came for me but before they can demand stuff of me, I put my foot down because our survival is at stake.' said Miku. 'I told them we'll be our own team as anonymity is our greatest asset right now. That OK with you?'

'Yes. Well, ideally I'd rather we be our own team. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Genkai and Hiei are too famous among spiritualists and youkai while two of us are anonymous, we'd easily be overlooked.' Daemon grumbled. 'But sadly we are D-Class fighters in regards of spirit power and our enemies are an unknown so we need to remain unknown to the enemy as simply common sense for survival. Did you tell your brother?'

'Shu-nii's dead drunk, passed out. I think he drank too much simply because its his off day today. At least he's safe at home. But he better not have any school projects while having a hangover...' Miku scowled.

'You're worrying about that on your limited time?' Reborn asked her incredulously, but its hard to detect as there wasn't any emotion in his voice when he talks.

'I want him to live life normally until the end. I don't want my brother to live in fear for three weeks straight.'

Clearly, Reborn thought, she cares more for her foster than her twin brother.

'But what about your twin brother? I'm pretty sure Daemon Spade told you about that.'

'Why care for things I've never known?' this was not what Reborn expected. 'Sure they're my biological family but I've never known them and they don't know me.' said Miku coolly. 'This isn't a fantasy novel of happy reunions and stuff after longtime unknown separations, reality doesn't work that way despite what fantastically-idealistic novel authors want to believe. Although I'll gladly kill my sperm donor for throwing me away simply because I'm a worthless female.' she sneered. 'I hear he's in the doghouse now and out of a job and his reputation in shreds.'

'I can only wish but his idiocy affects Vongola as a whole so Nono's keeping it under wraps for now or we'll lose respect in the alliance.' Daemon sighed ruefully. 'Oh well, can't have em' all. Timoteo's second and worst mistake, was Sawada Iemitsu and putting him in charge of CEDEF. Look where that got him and the famiglia now.'

'What's his first mistake to you?' Reborn asked the old primo nebbia.

'The fool treated Vongola like a business organization moving based on profits. Little Daniela, his mother was furious for ruining her hard work that Vongola rapidly lost respect but its already too late by that time that I left Vongola out of disgust and took to wandering Italy moving from host to host to sustain my existence as my ghostly form still runs on flames. Daniela was a worthy boss I subtly helped her in the shadows and was steps away from ideal but her illness was a setback. She retired too early and among her children, Tim was the only Sky. Not all Skies are smart or gifted with the family trait in Vongola it seems. The blood probably ran too thin even with the help of the rings and lets not get started on the Japanese branch.' the old mist sighed. 'Vongola is doomed when your turn is over Miku. I've long accepted that fact. For now your powers regarding Hyper Intuition is powerful but will your children inherit it and prevent the family's downfall? Who knows?'

'...if its a lost cause, its a lost cause. Don't stress your longevity over it.' Miku snarked.

'Miku...' Reborn frowned at this.

'I know what you're about to say but let's just say he's among the living once more and he's enjoying it.' Miku snorted. 'After almost two centuries of being a ghost, he's now fleshy again. This town's situation made it possible as ghosts have 50-50 chances of evolving into youkai if the right circumstances are met and this situation, is it.'

Reborn honestly has a hard time accepting that the First Mist is truly among the living once more as a youkai of all things.

'Well, I don't know if I'll enjoy it for long anyway.'

Reborn shuddered. For him of all people to be alive again out of sheer luck somehow...why couldn't it be others?

For now, Miku decided to go with Daemon's plan...be their own team to avoid risks, as Miku explained how psychic abilities worked.

'So it works only within territories and beyond that, nothing?' Territory is a power used by most psychics. Once someone's territory is active it enables their psychic abilities to work only within the area of their territory. Anyone caught in someone's territory when it was activated falls subject to the psychics territorial powers and follows the rules of the territory. That's what Reborn got at least

'Yes. There's this guy whose territory is his own body(Yanagisawa), another whose range is 10 meters, and another whose territory is their own shadow. Not telling you ours though.'

That's fair, Reborn supposed. They don't trust him after all.

From up ahead, Daemon smirked.

Yup, not telling him anything.

Besides, knowing Miku's won't help them one bit though his is on another thing entirely...

'Well? Detect anything?'

'Murderous intent a bit far from us. Separating from them was a good call.' Miku shuddered as beforehand, she phoned Kido about her and Daemon separating on their own search to be anonymous. 'Those guys are too famous in the spiritual and demonic communities while we're unknowns, we have the advantage of roaming around without getting assaulted. But this particular intent...is something you'd find on a completely twisted person while dripping heavily of hatred. I wouldn't want to meet this person up close in my current state.'

'I see...stronger than us and a total psycho huh? Bad mix.' Daemon scowled.

'Miku, what is your ability for you to detect all this?' Reborn asked her. Miku glanced at the man who shrugged.

Reborn noted that Miku trusted him but to what extent, is unknown.

'I'm a Telepath. Even if you don't say anything, your mind speaks enough for me.' said Miku. 'When my territory is activated, I can tell what people are really thinking and feeling, but I only activate it as a necessity or human or youkai thoughts within my range along with their true feelings will overwhelm me akin to being smothered with a pillow. Not pleasant.' she said with a grimace.

'The plus is I can focus it into any way I want. Like look for individuals in particular by their thoughts alone. I'm looking for bastards focused on letting youkai in, and I can find and hear their thoughts. Downside? They can hear me too so I don't think when I'm using it. I'm letting Daemon link to me to hear what I hear and feel so they won't find me. I can also talk telepathically to you guys but I have to form mental links first if we want a private phone line, so to speak. If I talk to you without this line, any psychic or youkai within my range, can hear me or us.'

'So its a Telepathic Search and Telepath Private Line? Anything else?'

'There's no Telepathic Search but I do have Telepathic Filter. Its what I'm using right now. By imprinting specific code words upon activating Filter, I get results I want and I can home in on who our targets are and hear their thoughts while blocking out everything else. My final ability is No Privacy. The catch is I must have physical contact to be able to mentally dive and fish out everything I want with no limits on the topic, but I can only use No Privacy once a day and target must be awake. So I have to milk No Privacy for all its worth.' Miku smirked. 'Scary, no? No privacy with me around.' Reborn can vehemently agree with that.

'The only way to tell if I'm activated is if psychics like you feel my territory activated. Its like entering some space that doesn't belong. But for normal people who aren't psychics, they'll never know. But for even normal people connected to me through Private Lines, they can feel my activation if they felt their link to me open. But for psychics who know they're in my Filter Range...they'll feel 'eyes' upon them but cannot tell where.'

'I see...so you mostly use your flames as a deceptive deterrent, huh?'

'Yes. These flames are a nice front, to conceal my real power.'

With her as a boss, Reborn thought, Vongola will soar high and she'll be the longest-lived boss as Timoteo was, but far successful.

'Ah!' Miku gasped out. 'Murderous intent towards Yusuke's group! This way!' and both Miku and Daemon ran for it with Reborn riding on Miku's shoulder.

'Where are we going?'

'Daikyo Hospital! They attacked!'

'What?!'

xxx

The Hospital...

'Miku! Daemon-san!' Kido gasped out. 'You saw it?' he asked while Yanagisawa was attacked.

'Yup. So we were waiting for you here while you guys were in the E.R.' Miku told them before her eyes narrowed. 'By the way, we're in danger.'

'What do you mean?' Yusuke asked her anxiously.

'We checked the hospital as Mushiyori City is now basically enemy turf so my territory is constantly activated to avoid getting caught with our pants down.' said Miku. 'Through my Search, I got all what we need but its of no help to what's ahead of us.' she shivered. 'The five psychics are D-Class humans _but A-Class in power threat levels_. There's one youkai among them who's the spellcaster we need to kill and then the leader...is an S-Class human. We are so boned unless we get strong in three weeks. But our strongest are three B-Class people, how is that fair?'

'There's actually an **S-Class** human?!' Yusuke choked out as even Genkai looked shocked. To date, she was formerly-and publicly-the strongest human but even then she was an A-Class in her prime.

'Dark Angel was the man you saw in the square.' Yusuke, Genkai, Kido and Yanagisawa stiffened. 'Sniper's the one who brained Yana-san.' Yanagisawa shuddered. 'Gatekeeper is a youkai who can open dimensions thus he's on our priority _Kill List_. Doctor i _s in this very hospital_ and **_he already saw us and plans to assault us real soon_**...'

Nobody liked that notion at all.

'Shit, we walked into a trap right off the bat, what a record.' Yusuke swore angrily, furious with being led into a trap. 'Who is he?!'

'Dr. Kamiya Minoru. If his code name is Doctor, we can imagine he has it all; surgery. Diseases. Medical body manipulation skills and all that. He's a hospital by himself but...'

'But he's a killer right now.' said Genkai grimly. 'He can use such a wonderful ability for evil.' she shook her head, appalled that such a nice thing was easily corrupted to evil. 'Surgery means he can simply wave his hands and cut us apart. Infect us with diseases he himself created. And turn his body into a fighting machine.' she scowled. 'Wonderful.' she stated grimly. 'Fighters in front. Miku stay back. Lead us to Kamiya. But with your Private Line, change our formation as necessary as losing you is the worst thing possible as you know who our enemies are.'

'Daemon, make sure nobody sees what we do when we get to him.' Miku instructed before stating with a sour look on her face, 'We're in for a nasty fight and some property damage I really don't want authorities to _make us pay the bills_.' the boys gulped. 'I'd like us to deal with the doc, and do a runner from the bills.'

'Yeah, like hell my family can afford to pay off our battle casualties.' Kido shuddered.

'I can see that our situation is making a good girl go bad.' Genkai sighed in amusement when Miku froze as in her mind was a grim picture.

'He's coming!' she gasped. 'With his disease bugs! Watch out for yellow flying bugs with syringes! The disease is his own personal design!'

'Nani?!'

Sure enough, they saw the bugs...

'Miku, how do I harness my own energy for this?' Reborn asked Miku as they were killing the bugs. Miku force-fed him instructions to enable him to fight by himself that he could fire small pellets from his gun, being untrained and this annoyed the Arcobaleno who took pride in being the strongest, yet in this situation, was helpless.

And now they're all over the place!


	6. Chapter 6

Covert Members

Miku and Daemon played a big role by incinerating all the bugs while locating one of The Seven in order to safely deal with him and avoid casualties as well as damages.

'Fire is convenient against bugs.' said Miku.

'The hell, isn't the ol' geezer fire too?' Yusuke asked, baffled.

'My flame,' said Daemon with a forced smile while annoyed with the boy for that remark, 'Only controls the mind and they can't burn.'

'My flames heals or augments me temporarily as well as activating physical characteristics, so no.' Reborn quipped. 'Miku is the only flamethrower we've got.'

'For now, we dealt with Kamiya idealistically...but its concerning.' said Genkai as Daemon gleaned information off the Doctor and made him forget ever knowing the enemy. Before meeting Sensui, he was a genuinely good doctor who was happy with his powers and getting to do his job much better. 'These men are approached for their abilities, made to watch Chapter Black, and they wound up hating humanity as a side-effect that they cooperated with Dark Angel.' she stated.

'Is it THAT easy...?' Miku frowned. 'To turn people into evil by just watching a videotape?' the two mafioso had trouble accepting that, too.

'It's the psychological impact it brings.' said Genkai. 'It affects the worst people who are pure and good at heart. Those vulnerable to this the most, are children. To counteract that tape, they must see the White Chapter.'

'That's kinda cliche.'

'Well, Reikai isn't exactly good with naming senses. Complain to them, not me.'

'...'

'Well, we got us names and faces.' said Miku. 'We oughta tell Kurama's group before we go attacking.' she said. 'I wish I know full abilities other than this as I hate unknowns.'

'Well that's what makes it interesting, no?' Reborn grinned. 'This is adventure but Miku, at some point...' he said as he went serious. He also wants to know how Miku's mind works as a Donna trainee. Daemon was of the same opinion, watching the girl.

'I'll be forced to kill? Nah, these guys aren't worth my first-kill cherry-popping.' said Miku with a dismissive handwave. The boys did a spit-spray while the adults in the room raised an eyebrow at her choice wording. 'We capture these five guys, brainwash them into forgetting they ever met Dark Angel and Gatekeeper as well as having watched that tape and their time with this macabre team with a little memory editing as we did Kamiya, and let them live normal lives again.' methodology is mafia-style if she can casually use brainwashing as a solution. 'Our real enemy are only two people who, while powerful, are understaffed and needed throwaway bait while they complete their dream gate.' she said. 'We take that away...'

'Yeah, all of us have to know what they look like first before we strike.' Yusuke agreed.

'Our sole advantage is this...that Dark Angel and Gatekeeper doesn't know me, Reborn and Daemon. Everyone else, they know. We can strike anywhere and they don't know us.' said Miku. 'So we'll have to keep distance from you and keep contact by phone after Kurama's group joins us for information dissemination today.'

'What of that boxer though? He's a liability after he freaked out and wanting an out.' Daemon piped up.

'Too late, they've seen his face. He's dead without us protecting him and since he left us earlier...I doubt we'll see him again.' said Miku grimly.

'Miku...what is your range?' Yusuke asked her worriedly. 'Your range covers only hearing minds, right? You're way stronger than Murota.'

'My range?' Miku chuckled darkly. 'My range is **10 km**.' Genkai looked grim as she nodded, and Daemon already knows. Yusuke, Reborn, Yanagisawa, and Kido gaped at her. 'No criminal activity can last long in any place I'm in if I chose to become a policewoman. It doesn't matter if you're underground or in a plane up in the sky as long as you're within the area I'm in. My territory is spherical and very large.'

'...are you serious?' Reborn asked her tonelessly, out of shock. 10 km. That's effectively 1/4 of Vongola Territory in Italy not counting the sea so she has to be put further mainland...and that's huge. She's human security by herself for her generation when they persuade her into bosshood and she'll be its most fearsome boss in history. In alliance meetings, no shady intention will EVER go amiss, much less any intention of betrayal or assassination. Nope, nooot gonna work on this lady.

'Murota...he was quickly abducted by Dark Angel and Sniper a mere ten minutes after we parted with him from the hospital.' this was to Yusuke's gang's horror. 'We couldn't react. Even if we want to, Dark Angel is too strong. Sure we can take down Sniper but Dark Angel...is a Class S Human.' Miku shuddered, 'Daemon and I will be dead in seconds.'

'Fuuuuck...' Yusuke swore. They just got somebody killed just for simply associating with them?!

'Its to be expected I guess.' Genkai wasn't too happy either. 'Now this changes things. An S-Class Human. A-Class powers is as far as humans can reach. I myself, used to be A-Class until I had Yusuke inherit my powers. For a human to obtain S-Class Powers...something special should happen. Miku, what happened to this guy that he achieved S?'

'He's got a bad case of MPD.' said Miku. 'All personalities are very individualistic that there may as well be seven people in one body.' she said, looking utterly perturbed. 'All seven personalities trained hard in Seikouki for seven years each of them to divide over forty and it works because they all share one body that in a way, it fulfilled the over-forty years requirement.'

'Now that explains it.' Genkai pinched her nose hard. 'Seikouki is a power very few can attain...and it takes extreme discipline and grueling training. The highest echelon of power regarding Reiki. I used to have it myself but not anymore...and I'm too old for that shit.'

'Old hag, what are our chances?' Yusuke demanded.

'I'd say zero that our best bet is killing the Gatekeeper to prevent the expansion of the Tunnel, and that will require immense sacrifice alone because Dark Angel will kill us all.' said Genkai flatly. 'It'll only be worth it if we kill Gatekeeper but even then, we just merely bought Ningenkai a bit more time as Dark Angel can just find another like him.' she shook her head. 'Miku, have you found Hiei and transmitted?'

'Yes. But he's keeping an eye on the cave outside the radar. He won't leave. He's leaving the humans to us.'

'Well, all we need now is Kurama's group before we split up.' Yusuke decided. 'Oh yeah, can't you transmit to them too?' he suggested.

'I can only do it with a fellow Telepath.' Miku snarked. 'And none of them are Telepaths! Only exception is Daemon as he used to be a ghost that he can be contacted by telepathy too!'

And so, upon gathering in Yusuke's apartment, Kurama's group got intel update.

'I see...so that's how it is?' Kurama chuckled a bit nervously. 'Granted, all of us are B-Class powers but against an S...?'

'Well, now that we're all here I can finally lay one last nail.' Miku piped up.

'One last nail?' Reborn frowned.

'They are looking for someone who can dimensionally cut barriers. The reikai barrier in the tunnel is an obstacle and they are looking for someone with that power. And I'm worried about Kuwabara.'

'Me? But I lost all my powers!' Kuwabara choked out. 'I'm basically a normal person now!'

'You're evolving rei-power wise.' said Miku grimly to their surprise. 'You have what they want.' everyone stared at Kuwabara in horror. 'Your powers are coming back, but not enough to restore your rei senses yet but in a couple days from now by the time of Megallica's Concert, you can now use your powers again.'

'Kuwabara...no going out for you.' Yusuke decided immediately.

'B-But Megallica's Concert...!' Kuwabara protested, earning exasperated sweatdrops...and kicks from Genkai, Yusuke, Reborn and Miku.

'That's enough out of you.' said Reborn coolly.

'To think a concert is more important than livelihood...sort out your priorities.' Miku sighed.

xxx

Daemon's Apartment...

'This is a whole new ballpark.' Reborn swore as he reported directly to Timoteo. He just got wind that Timoteo pulled out Nana and Yoshimitsu, and already on plane for Italy for their safety while trusting him with Miku's survival. 'What do you think, Spade? Should we throw our lives for this?'

'Well, even if we don't, we'll still die from demon onslaught anyway.' Daemon drawled. 'My rebirth from death is pretty short-lived if you ask me. But I'd rather die fighting than accepting worldwide Armageddon as my COD.'

'I suppose that's true, but it doesn't mean we have to like it.' Reborn scowled. 'Miku is Vongola's most fearsome boss to ever live if she takes the seat. She'll be the most powerful boss in history with an absurdly-clean reign.'

'Its always the ladies.' Daemon chuckled. 'After Giotto and Ricardo...Daniela and Miku were the only strong ones in the family's successors. As much as I want Miku in the seat as Vongola Decimo, its best to make the Ninth Generation and Iemitsu squirm and sweat for their...poor choices in their time.' he purred sadistically. 'And ultimately, its up to her. If she doesn't, Vongola will collapse or find a way to make her take the seat using dastardly means out of desperation...and as its strongest boss, its her VS the Family in a one-sided battle with her the victor as she can read minds. She can protect what she deems hers, and kill you before you can even make attempts.' he said while being a literal couch potato with senbei crackers and watching TV. 'Even if she is an inferior fighter to me, nothing I do will work on her unless its a battle of attrition due to lack of training.'

'Point.'

Reborn supposed as they talk, Miku was eavesdropping.

Next, they got a phone call on a rainy night the next day.

Kuwabara was literally targeted because he was the weakest as the enemy still thinks he hasn't recovered his powers yet, and Miku intercepted Seaman to protect Kuwabara's secret. Despite warnings, he STILL went to Megallica Concert with his friends!

 **...so Daemon, get your ass to Sakazuki Park to make him forget. Captured him.** was her e-mail to Daemon.

Well, after getting soaked to the bone, they took Seaman home.

'This is the second one, Vision.' Daemon spoke to her. 'With this, it's three more.'

'Yes, Dreamer. Its only a matter of time now. This boy should forget things beyond his time. Leave the darkness of humanity for us to clean and let him live a normal life.' Miku agreed. 'And let's fix things at his house.'

Miku is the only one who knew about the transmitter in Seaman's pants, as while Daemon controlled Seaman into a bath and memory editing, she took care of the laundry...and the transmitter.

xxx

'It seems he's compromised.' said Sniper as he and Gourmet listened to the radio linked to Seaman's transmitter.

'Vision and Dreamer...Vision can see the future while Dreamer implies a few things.' Sensui mused thoughtfully. 'They have capable people on their side but we haven't seen them yet.' he said. 'Go to Seaman's House and see if they're still there and see who they are.'

'On it.' and Sniper left using a gate Itsuki opened for him.

However, he cannot see anyone inside Seaman's house. 'E-eh? Didn't they go here? Or was it a blatant misleading attempt?' he wondered as he went to the houses of the others but no sign of outsiders to note. '...where did they take Seaman...?'

xxx

'Kufufufu...I put my territory around here...you won't see Seaman, little Sniper.' Daemon purred as he and Miku watched.

'We'd nab him too but as he is needed by Sensui for his efficiency, he'll just be seduced to the dark side again while Seaman is easily discarded. Seaman's powers focus on delay and capture and he has poor combat capability so he really wasn't trusted.' Miku shook her head. 'Sad to say, when things go shitty, we beat him and make him realize what he was made to do is wrong.'

'Too bad, such an opportunity within our reach too. Shame.' Daemon tut-tutted. 'But he's a Cloud.'

'...you're not serious about me being boss are you?' Miku glanced at him.

'You know full well what goes on in heads.' Daemon quipped. 'You read Vongola like a book in their short time with you.'

'Yeah.' said Miku. 'For now, they prioritized escape from Japan to avoid our situation. However, they're wondering how to go about my parents legally to make me go back to the Sawadas who to me, are strangers.' she narrowed her eyes. 'To the point that their careers are threatened. Livelihood...or give me up.' she swore. 'I know you want nothing to do with Vongola anymore since you're flat out disappointed in everybody there...but I'm counting on you for my foster family.' said Miku grimly. 'Them and their livelihood. Mother already suffered from a rival company's assassination attempt on my parents this is the last thing in mind I want for them.' she pleaded. 'Sometimes...I wish they never found me, but damn the foster system paperwork.' she growled, clenching her fists. 'It left a trail!' she swore.

'If we ever survive this situation...please, use all means necessary to protect the peaceful lives of my foster family. Be it home life, social life or avoiding any sabotage on livelihood.' Miku asked of him softly. 'Can I count on you?'

'Nufufufu...is that all you ask of me, Miku?' Daemon smiled. She did not ask him to be her Guardian for all his power and experience. She wanted the consent of those who said 'yes' to her but her foster family is more her priority.

'Yes. The mafia...what an irritant in our lives.' Miku grunted. 'And curse my lineage. I just had to have the misfortune of being a Vongola.'

'Well, blame your predecessor and your father.' Daemon snorted. 'They made many fatal mistakes in their time. Had they raised Enrico, Massimo and Federico well instead of spoiling and making their heads big, as well as taking security seriously, you would have continued to live a semi-normal life here in Mushiyori. But alas, complacence, arrogance and overconfidence, riding on the coattails of power left by the late Daniela...it was an opportunity preyed upon by the _smart_.'

'Tch!'

'As it was, Xanxus, the foster-child of Timoteo was the only competent one. But alas, his misfortune is his blood just like you. He's not a blood-Vongola thus would not be accepted by the Sky Ring.'

'Ironic. I didn't want anything to do with mafia and Xanxus wants to succeed, yet blood fucked us up.' Miku sighed depressingly. 'Whoop-dee-doo.'

'Now now, let's see what the future brings.' Daemon chuckled. 'But I accept the job you asked of me. Family over business...that wasn't a valued quality in my era back then when I was an aristocrat.' he said. 'Arranged Marriages are solely for benefits regardless of whether children wanted their fiancees or not. I was just lucky that I was paired with a woman I loved and she loved me just as much.' he sighed as he took out his locket containing a photo of the seven elements with a woman. 'Very few engaged nobles were as lucky as us...yet a bad decision made by Giotto got her killed.'

'Bad decision?'

'He dissolved Vongola's power for reasons I didn't know...' said Daemon, lost in his memories and with Miku's ability activated, she could really see those memories. 'As a result, security in our mansion was lax while we all fought against our enemies. Enemies planted explosives in the right places...and she was lost.' he said in a pained voice. 'Half my heart died that day and the remaining half was in anger. I investigated why...and made the culprits for suggesting we dissolve our power to Giotto pay for it all and forced Giotto to step down for allowing sabotage to us.' he shook. 'And I left what was once my home and family. My heart was in pieces and before I knew it...I was a restless ghost.' he said.

'I was forced to watch Vongola go downhill as a bound ghost until I regained some power and I began living in host to host. And when I see a worthy leader I pull strings but when they have fallen in my eyes, their mysterious luck stops.' he told her. 'Only when Daniela started leading, she burned with such fires that her 'luck' was from start to finish of her reign. She was like Giotto as a leader but didn't have his...susceptibility.' he chuckled. 'And to think your fool of a sire looked down on a woman's ability to lead as she ensured the Vongola Alliance survived TWO World Wars.'

'Well, he clearly did not brush up on History or he did, but deliberately ignoring her part in history out of sexism.' Miku scoffed.

'I see...probably it.'

And they remained out of the way, functioning mostly as informants...though when Sniper came to assassinate Kuwabara, he got sniped instead by Reborn, but didn't kill the teenager. Due to Miku's request of Daemon, only she and Reborn are active in watching over Mushiyori.

'Jeez, I know how it works, but this is kinda sad picking on Kuwabara-san~' Miku mused as they watched from the roof. 'If they think he's powerless since the tournament, shouldn't they be leaving him alone?'

'Loose ends is loose ends, Miku.' said Reborn. 'Even the weakest enemy can have a trump card given a perfect opportunity, and be a spanner in the works. Sensui clearly doesn't take any chances.'

'Tchee...' Miku clicked her tongue in distaste. 'Well, we pick Sniper up and make him change his mind!' she carried Reborn and sprinted forward so fast that to untrained eyes she teleported.

Reborn had to tightly hold onto his fedora when she did so. Too fast. Miku picked up Sniper.

'Y-you...' Sniper croaked out as he got picked up by a younger girl.

'I felt someone dying here and I came to check it out.' said Miku, speaking in a way how girls her age do when she was usually 'years older' in her speaking. In fact, she talks like older teens do. 'Dunno why you got shot for but when you can help someone, you gotta go do it.' she said.

'Why?'

'Do you need a reason to help or save someone?' Miku pointed out before shaking her head. 'But sadly, very few think like I do these days. There's always a catch to everything lately. So be a good kid and do good things without a catch too because there's few of us in this world now. There's hardly such thing as 'selfless help' these days. Hey, fix him.' Miku asked of Reborn. 'No idea how to explain how he got shot to the Emergency Room and we can't deal with the police right now!'

'This kid?' Sniper croaked out, eyeing Reborn incredulously. He was well-dressed, he thought this baby had to deal with cosplaying parents.

'Un. I can fix you.' Reborn spoke in a baby-ish way possible and milking all baby-cuteness for all its worth. 'I can make boo-boo go away!' in his inner self? "Good thing there's no other witness to this or they'll never let me live this down!" he swore in vexation while being all cute. "Miku owes me for this." 'Bad boo-boo go away~!' and he used flames to heal Sniper's wound...that HE caused, by the way! 'All gone now, neechan!'

'Ah...its gone.' Sniper blinked as he looked down his bloodied shirt. His wound was gone, though the bloodied hole in his shirt remained.

'You OK now yes? Even if he's a baby, my cousin knows how to fix injuries by gut instinct.' Miku told him while carrying Reborn like she would a doll.

'Yes, I...I'm alright.' Sniper looked at the kid before him who wore a bright smile.

'That's good! Well, see you around and hopefully not hurt again!' and she left with the baby she has.

"A reason to help...?"

xxx

'Jeez, we had to act all cutesy.' Reborn griped when they were far away enough from Sniper.

'Teehee, its a necessity to trigger a change in him.' said Miku with an unrepentant smile. 'It will cause a conflict with what he knew through Black Chapter. And big things start small don't they?'

'A seed of doubt.'

'Yup. I did my part, so its up to the front liners to make him doubt Sensui more.'


End file.
